Trip to London
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Before Edmond Dantes can take his revenge, some business must be taken care of in London involving a young woman that will give him vital information on his enemy's whereabouts. A one Iris Evans. CountXOC; CountXHaydee; FranzXOC
1. Meeting at a Ball

**A/N:** Welcome, Madames and Messiers, to my Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo fanfic! This is just something i was fooling around with, figured i'd put it on here 2 see if anyone ends up liking it.  
**Disclaimer:** i do not own Gankutsuou or anything to do with The Count of Monte Cristo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 1: Meeting at a Ball**_

Iris stared out the carriage window, her violet eyes following random streams of water the rain drops made down the glass. Letting out a sigh, she jutted out her lower lip to blow at her auburn bangs that swept to the side, her elbow length hair half pulled into a loose bun atop her head, the rest let down around her shoulders. She sat back against the seat and turned her gaze to her sleeping father and her mother who fanned herself as a hot-flash had come upon her.

Boredom. There was no worse a torture than that. It seemed her lot in life, though, to suffer from it at least once a day. Living among the high societies of London made it all the more difficult to find something eventful to partake of. The balls and parties were all wonderful, to be sure, but they were full of dull people, aside, of course from her dear friend Jenna, who always brightened a room when she entered.

It was one of these balls they found themselves heading to now. Though, she wasn't sure how they would stay for more than an hour. Her father, Leonardo, was already asleep, (probably filled to the brim with boredom) while her mother, Hannah, fanned herself still, her face flush from her hot flash. Iris attributed this to anxiety. The ball was being hosted by an old sweetheart of hers who was now one of the many most handsome, still eligible bachelors in the city who had wealth from both sides of the family.

Iris sighed loudly, drawing her mother's attention. Hannah's water blue eyes stared at the young woman and Iris looked back, raising her brows in wonder.

"What is it, mother?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

"Why do you sigh so heavily?" Hannah wondered, pulling at one of her auburn curls.

"I only wonder how long we have been in this carriage," Iris replied, gazing out her window again. "And I am upset that I've forgotten my umbrella."

"No need to worry about that, my dear," Hannah replied with a smile, turning back to her window as well, still fanning herself rapidly. "I am sure the rain will let up before we arrive at Isaac--- I mean, Sir Quin's mansion."

Iris shut her eyes to keep her mother from seeing her roll them in exasperation. She had nearly forgotten what this ball they were going to was for. The man had just been knighted. It was a wonder her mother wasn't chattering the whole way, telling her to be charming and attentive to the host when they arrived. Iris guessed it was because Hannah would try to be charming and attentive to him _herself_. No doubt she would want to start an affair with him in the hopes he still wanted her.

"Were the Hale's invited to this ball?" Iris wondered, not looking away from her window.

"I know not, dearest," Hannah replied. "I cannot imagine they were, considering they are not as close to him as _we_ are."

_You mean __you__ are_, Iris thought to say aloud but instead replied with a vacant, "Oh."

She had hoped at least to have someone entertaining to talk to. She wouldn't know anyone there. The carriage came to a stop and Leonardo snorted before starting awake and looking around with tired, violet eyes.

"Have we reached the mansion already?" he wondered groggily, running a hand through his short, salt and peppered hair.

"Already?" Iris muttered, sarcastically and Hannah only nodded as she gestured her husband to hurry out of the carriage.

As Iris had expected, the rain hadn't stopped and a few servants held up umbrella's to escort them to the front door. The Evans family stood at the door as a servant opened it for them and another servant took their cloaks and Leonardo's hat as the three headed deeper into the mansion. Everything was elaborate and expensive around them as they headed down the hall to the ball room. Iris couldn't help but look around her in awe, for she'd never seen a hall so richly decorated.

Once in the ball room she drew her gaze from the hall behind her and searched the room for Jenna. She didn't find her. Her mother suddenly pulled her at her arm and dragged her toward a man with side-swept silver hair and glowing gray eyes in an immaculate uniform scattered with medals.

"Sir Quin!" Hannah called and Iris didn't even try to keep herself from rolling her eyes at her mother's tone. She sounded as though they were still sweethearts. The two women stopped in front of him as he looked up with a warm smile and he bowed as they curtsied to him.

"Sir Quin," Hannah nodded again then turned to Iris saying, "This is my daughter, Iris. She has just come out into society this summer and I've been introducing her to only the finest of London's higher society."

"I'm flattered that you believe me to be one of those, Madame Evans," Isaac smiled, taking her hand and kissing it politely. Hannah giggled giddily, flipping her fan open and flirtatiously fanning it in front of her. Iris could have hurled at the scene her mother was making, but somehow restrained herself.

"And look," Isaac continued with a warm smile, turning to Iris and making her jump with a start, "your daughter is just as lovely as you, Madame."

He took Iris's hand as well and kissed it, only this kiss lingered longer than the one he had placed on her mother's hand. Iris couldn't hide her blush and Hannah couldn't hide her look of jealousy as she gently pushed her daughter aside with her hip to part their hands and flirt a bit more with Isaac.

"Oh, Sir Quin, you have always been a flatterer!" Hannah giggled as Iris sighed in exasperation and her mother looked at her over her shoulder. "I think I saw Jenna's father on the dance floor. Perhaps she, too, is here?"

Iris knew full well that Jenna's father no longer danced, and knew full well that Hannah only said that to hint that she look for Jenna and leave her alone with _Sir_ Quin. However, she nodded and obeyed, giving a curtsy to Isaac then sauntering toward the dance floor, Isaac's eyes following her and not even trying to be subtle about it.

She sighed, and gazed around the room, thinking maybe her mother was right, that her friend was here. When she didn't see her, she just began wandering, listening to the music, passing up any food or drink that was offered her, though. She didn't even notice when she started swaying to the music as she walked, watching the people on the floor waltz as she passed.

"You are graceful, Miss," a deep voice observed from behind her and she spun around with a gasp to see a tall man in black with dark hair, oddly blue skin and just as odd mismatched eyes, one of ruby red, the other of jade green. His black jacket was patterned with flames running up the sleeves and red and gold cuffs. She stared up at him for a moment in shock by his sudden and strange appearance.

"It would be a waste to let that grace stay off of the dance floor," he smiled, his blue lips parting to reveal sharpened fangs that made Iris's eyes widen in slight terror. "Would you do me the honor of a waltz?"

The man held up a gloved hand, palm faced down, entreating her to place hers atop it to lead her onto the floor. Iris glanced at his hand then turned her wide eyes to his face again as he only continued to smile at her. She thought to ask who he was, but glancing from the dance floor to his hand again, she finally placed hers on top of his and his smile grew a touch wider.

She shrugged at herself inwardly. Who was she to refuse a dance? She didn't want to be bored the whole night. Leading her around and framing her in his arms, the man began to lead, and she followed. After a few moments of silence, Iris could no longer hold in her question.

"Pray, Sir," she began and he looked at her with undivided attention. "Whom do I have the honor of dancing with at this moment?"

"I will tell you, only if you promise to grant me anything I ask of you," the man replied and Iris frowned in wonder and surprise.

"That would depend on what you would ask of me," Iris retorted, making him smirk. "Tell me what it is you want if it is something reasonable I shall agree. If not, you shall remain nameless to me, or shall make up a name for you."

"You are very prudent, Miss," he complimented and Iris smiled sweetly as if to thank him for the compliment. "Very well, here is what I wish from you. I shall give you my name, if you give me yours."

"I accept," Iris smiled widely. "My name is Iris Evans."

"And I am the Count of Monte Cristo," the man replied, kissing the hand that he held in his as his other was wrapped chastely around her waist. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Evans. Your grace when dancing is sublime."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Iris nodded, a slight blush revealing itself on her cheeks. "I truly love to dance. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"And it is not hard to see that, Miss Evans," the Count replied.

"Please, call me Iris," she smiled, sweetly. "I have a feeling that we shall be very good friends."

"In that case, may I call upon you and your parents some time?" the Count asked.

"Of course," Iris smiled, her heart fluttering, but she chose to address it later. "Do you know of our mansion?"

"I am sure it will not be hard to find," the Count nodded as the waltz ended and they each took a step back to bow, but he still held her hand. "Thank you for the dance, Iris."

"It was a pleasure, Count," Iris smiled widely, curtsying once more.

"Iris!"

The two turned to see Hannah approaching them and they met her off the dance floor.

"What is it, mother?" Iris wondered as Hannah rapidly fanned herself again. "Are you well?"

"I am fine," Hannah replied, either not noticing the Count or choosing to ignore his presence. "Your father is feeling tired. He wished me to collect you so that we may go."

"But, we've only just arrived," Iris pointed out.

"I know you are probably enjoying yourself, but your father---"

"Forgive my interruption," the Count suddenly chimed in, drawing both women's attentions. "I would be happy to escort Miss Evans home when she has had her fill of revelry for the night."

"And who would do this for her?" Hannah wondered, trying in vain to hide her astonishment.

"The Count of Monte Cristo, Mrs. Evans," the Count replied, bowing and lifting Hannah's hand to place a polite kiss upon it.

"C-_Count_ did you say?" Hannah wondered if she'd heard right and turned a wide eyed gaze at her daughter. Iris held back a groan. She was sure that _this_ would be the man her mother pushed her toward for marriage.

"Well, Sir, this would be doing me a great kindness, as well as my daughter," Hannah smiled and stepped next to Iris to hold her hands in hers. "After all, my daughter's happiness is foremost in this world."

The Count didn't fail to notice the flutter of Iris's eyes as she shut them slightly to hide her eye-roll and smirked as he glanced at the floor to hide his amusement and keep himself from chuckling.

"If Miss Evans does not mind, then, I shall escort her home?" he asked, looking at Iris.

She glanced between him and her mother as the latter stared at her expectantly and silently demanded that she accept the offer with her eyes. Iris only nodded and Hannah patted her daughter's hands as if to tell her she made the right choice, then bidding her good-byes to the Count and of course the host of the ball, Mr. and Mrs. Evans left. Iris let out a sigh as if she'd been holding her breath and the Count gave a slight smirk as she turned to him.

"Thank you, Your Excellency," she smiled, warmly. "You have no idea how long it took us to arrive. I was sure this would be a wasted trip for myself."

"You're welcome, then," the Count replied with a nod. "If you would excuse me now, Iris, there are a few people I wish to meet. Meet me on the balcony when you are ready to leave."

"I fear, you will have to come and tear me away from this place," Iris smiled, widely. "This is the first time I've been able to stay so long at a gathering!"

"Then perhaps you should stay with me?" the Count smirked, holding his hand up and Iris smiled, placing hers atop it and he led her through the room.

"Perhaps I could introduce you to those you don't know here?" Iris offered and the Count only nodded. "I'll assume you've been introduced to the host, or else you would not have been invited."

"Correct," the Count nodded again and Iris looked around the room to see anyone _she_ had been introduced to. Her face lit up and the Count frowned in wonder as he looked in the direction she was grinning in. A young woman with an older man had just entered the room.

"Jenna!" Iris grinned and turned to the Count. "If you'll excuse me, Your Excellency. I shall bring my friend to introduce her to you."

Again, the Count nodded and Iris rushed from his side to fetch the girl and her father.

"Iris!" Jenna giggled, her sea-green eyes alight with happiness as her dark auburn hair was pulled up into a bun on top of her head. Her father, Richard, close behind her. Jenna flung her arms around Iris and they hugged fiercely before Iris pulled away and greeted Richard then pulled Jenna close to whisper to her.

"There is someone the two of you must meet," she smiled, giddily.

"Who?! Who is it?!" Jenna asked, her eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. Iris led Jenna and Richard back to the place she had left the Count as he waited patiently for her return.

"May I present the Count of Monte Cristo," Iris introduced him first as she came close enough. "Your Excellency, this is Mr. Richard Hale and Miss Jenna Hale, his daughter and _my_ dearest friend."

Richard and the Count bowed as Jenna curtsied and the father and daughter couldn't help but stare wide eyes at the Count.

"Miss Evans is being good enough to introduce me to those I am unfamiliar with here," the Count explained and Jenna turned a smirk to her friend which Iris glared at her for.

"Pray, tell us, Count, when did you arrive in London?" Richard asked, wrapping an arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"A week ago," the Count replied. "I have some business I must prepare for in Paris soon, but I shall stay here for an undetermined amount of time before then."

"Have you found a place to stay until you leave for Paris?" Richard wondered.

"Yes, I have," the Count answered. "I haven't really had a chance to make myself at home though so I won't be receiving anyone as of yet."

"May I inquire about your business in Paris?" Jenna asked, not wanting to sit idle in the conversation. Something passed through the Count's mismatched eyes before he made his reply.

"Only a personal matter that should have resolved years ago," he answered vaguely and Iris gave a slight frown but said nothing. As far as she was concerned it was his business and if he wanted it known he would have told them what it was then.

"Have you been to London before, Your Excellency?" Iris wondered, changing the subject.

"Not at all," the Count replied. "This is my first visit here."

"Then someone should take the time to give you a tour of the city!" Jenna grinned, her face lighting up and she stepped up next to Iris. "Perhaps Miss Evans and I could do just that tomorrow?!"

Iris stared at her friend in horror and sputtered, "W-What? U-Us?"

"Now, Jenna," Richard scolded, and Iris could have kissed the man in gratitude for his tone was hinting at what he would say next. "Did you not hear His Excellency when he said he had yet to settle in?" He sighed and turned to the Count. "You must forgive my daughter. She can be impulsive."

"Actually, I rather like that idea," the Count assured him then turned to the two girls, one still grinning and the other stiffening in horror. "Would you two mind showing me around the city tomorrow?"

"Actually---"

"Of course not!" Jenna grinned, slapping a hand over Iris's mouth. The Count smirked in amusement at the scene and turned back to Richard.

"I hope you don't mind my stealing your daughter for the day, Sir," he hoped as Iris struggled against her friend's hand, but Jenna wouldn't let her go just yet.

"Of course not," Richard nodded then turned to Jenna as he continued, "as long as she behaves herself."

"Why would I not behave myself, father?" Jenna wondered with a slight frown, still holding Iris against her will until the girl turned a burning gaze at Jenna.

"Let your friend go, before you suffocate her," Richard advised and Jenna nodded, letting her hand down from Iris's mouth who still glared at her. The Count gave a cough, trying to keep from snickering, but he couldn't hide his smirk. He was sure these two would be entertaining when guiding him through the city tomorrow.

"We shall all meet at the Evans mansion, then," the Count decided, making Iris look back at him. "Shall we say, ten o'clock?"

"Perfect!" Jenna grinned and Iris was about to say something but Jenna gripped her hand tightly to silence her. Iris could feel her heart pounding in her chest in panic, but remained quiet. All she would get for arguing was more insistence from Jenna.

The four parted, Jenna with her father and Iris with the Count so she might introduce him to everyone she knew. As they greeted and mingled around the room, Iris couldn't help but remain tense the whole time. She felt as though she was being watched. She would glance at the Count to see if it was him, or if he felt the same way she did, but he seemed unfazed. She chanced to look around to find the source of the feeling while the Count spoke to the people she'd just introduced him to, but found no one staring at her.

"Miss Evans?"

She jumped at the sound of the Count's voice and whipped her head around to see him frowning at her in wonder.

"Is something wrong?" he wondered and she glanced around at the other people in their little group before shaking her head. She was sure if she told any of them she felt like someone was watching her they would say she was arrogant as soon as she walked away with the Count.

He, however, didn't think it was nothing but said nothing. He would address the matter later. They continued talking and the whole time, Iris felt the hair on the back of her neck standing at attention. _Someone_ was watching her, she was sure. As soon as they walked off so that she might introduce him to someone new, she turned her gaze, quite by chance, to a far corner and found the source of the feeling.

Sir Isaac Quin was staring his gray eyes at her, as if he were a predator waiting for her to separate from the herd so that he might pounce onto his prey. She shuddered in disgust which drew the Count's attention and he looked at her in wonder again.

"Are you alright, Iris?" he hoped and she looked up at him with wide eyes then smiled tightly and nodded. She glanced toward the place Isaac stood only to find him approaching her. She gave a small gasp and looked away from him and the Count's frown deepened.

"Miss, Iris?" Isaac called from behind her and she groaned inwardly as the Count looked up at him as well and she turned to Isaac.

"Yes, Sir Isaac?" she replied, forcing a smile.

"I was wondering if I might have the honor of a dance?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her hand as it still sat on the Count's.

"Forgive me, Sir Isaac," she began, thinking quickly. "But I was introducing my friend, the Count, to all of your fine and respectable guests."

"I am sure he would not mind sparing you for a dance with the host of this party," Isaac assured her then looked the Count in the eye. "Is that not so, Your Grace?"

The Count narrowed his eyes only slightly at Isaac, seeing the not so subtle impatience in the man's eyes that he answer with a cordial "Of course not." However, the Count of Monte Cristo was not so easily rattled. Glancing at Iris he could tell she wanted nothing to do with this man, and reasoned that _he_ was the reason she had been constantly glancing over her shoulder. He made a decision and turned back to meet Isaac's gaze.

"Actually," he began, tactfully. "I am rather lost in a crowd such as this. Iris has been so kind to me in guiding me, I'm afraid I can_not_ spare her."

Isaac's eyes widened in disbelief and Iris stared at the Count with wide eyes as well, though her gaze reflected subtle relief.

"Forgive me, Sir," the Count said with an undertone of irritation at the man. He gave a slight bow and quickly walked away to another group of people he had yet to meet, leaving a stunned and becoming agitated Isaac in his wake, Iris hurrying next to him.

"I hope he is not angry with me for not objecting," Iris muttered, making the Count look at her with a slight frown. "I would not want a man like that angry with me."

"Well, if that is the case, I shall not hesitate to rescue you once more," the Count replied and Iris stared up at him with wide eyes again. "Oh, was it wrong of me to object to you leaving my side?"

"N-No," Iris sputtered. "I only wonder, how did you know---?"

"He is not a subtle man," the Count replied before she could finish her question. "I could see him staring at you the entire time, though I didn't realize _that_ was what was unnerving you until he approached us."

"Thank you," Iris smiled meekly, and he gave a very small smile in return as they continued walking.

"You are too welcome, Iris," he nodded.

She couldn't help but smile wider but sensed not only that she was being stared at again, but that it was a seething gaze. She didn't need to look around to know that it was Isaac, and she didn't need to see him to know that he was most likely gazing at the Count with that same gaze as well. She only hoped that the two of them wouldn't end up dueling and killing each other. She knew it would be Isaac who challenged him, and the Count seemed like a man who wouldn't hesitate to except a challenge.

* * *

**A/N:** so, i started this right after i read the book, so gradually the proper prissy writer hoefully went away and was replaced by the writer i truly am. not that it wasn't fun writing that way, i just kinda don't like when that happens cuz it's not me, it's technically someone else...if that makes any sense. anyway, how is it so far? reviews are appreciated, thank you.


	2. Means to an End

**A/N:** oh my god, i thought i had put this up here! how mean am i that i had this chappie done and didn't post it?! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Means to an End**_

Iris couldn't wipe the grin from her face as she spun and twirled ahead of the Count, humming as she took her cloak from a servant while another gave the Count his cloak, cane and hat. She danced out of the door and half-way down the stairs before turning to see the Count following, calmly.

"I take it you enjoyed yourself?" he guessed with a subtle smirk.

"Oh, I did!" Iris grinned, rushing toward him. "I could have done without 'Sir' Isaac asking me to dance, but the rest of the night was _wonderful_! Thank you for offering to escort me home."

"It will be my pleasure, Miss Iris," the Count smiled slightly as a black carriage led by four black horses came up to the stairs. He helped her into his carriage and called to the driver, "To the Evans mansion, Bertuccio!" then got in himself, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope your friend, Miss Hale, was not too disappointed that you spent most the time with me," he said as the carriage started moving.

"No," Iris muttered with a slight scowl. "She wasn't."

The Count frowned slightly at her tone and wondered, "That displeases you?"

"Not at all," Iris replied, her tone softening. "It's something else. Nothing to worry about, really. Just something she told me."

"And what was that, if you don't mind my asking?" the Count asked, leaning back in his seat. Iris glanced at him with anxiety written over her features as he waited for her explanation. She looked away from him and out the window to hide her blush. Jenna had suggested something she was _not_ keen on telling the Count. They'd only just met! It would be inappropriate beyond words and thoughts.

"It was nothing of significance, Your Excellency," she finally muttered, still not looking at him. "I'm glad it has stopped raining. Going home in that weather would have dampened my spirits."

The Count smirked in amusement as she changed the subject and decided to leave the other matter alone. He replied, "I didn't think it was possible to dampen your spirits, Iris."

Iris smiled at his compliment then asked, "This business you have in Paris – I'll not ask what it is, but I'm sure you must know someone there. Do you have relatives in Paris?"

"No," the Count replied, now looking out the window himself. "No family, only a few…acquaintances."

The darkness of the Count's tone made Iris want to shiver, but she held it back and gazed out of her window again. Silence reigned the space before it was broken by the Count.

"I am looking forward to our tour of London with yourself and Miss Hale, tomorrow."

Iris shot her gaze to him as he looked at her with a small smile and she swallowed to moisten her suddenly dry mouth.

"Y-Yes," she sputtered. "So am I."

She looked out of her window again, a blush staining her cheeks that made Monte Cristo smirk only slightly.

"I hope my parents will allow me to go," she said, suddenly. "They can't do without me, sometimes."

"Well, I shall have to do my best to persuade them, then," the Count replied, continuing to smirk and drawing her attention again. "I am sure Mr. Hale would not like his daughter being alone with a stranger like myself."

"If you are friends with me, Mr. Hale won't worry if that were the case," Iris smiled. "He knows me to be a good judge of character, and _I_ only make friends with the most charming of people."

The Count chuckled as she nodded her head definitely and said, "Be that as it may, I would very much enjoy _your_ company as well, Iris. You've been most kind and generous to a stranger, and I thank you."

"No, Your Excellency, I should thank _you_," Iris objected. "It was most kind of you to rescue me from our host this evening."

"You have thanked me for this, Iris," the Count smiled just enough to show his fangs.

"I feel I should repay you somehow," Iris insisted.

"You will," the Count nodded. "Tomorrow, when the three of us take a tour of London…_that_ is how you shall repay me."

The carriage stopped and Iris frowned out the window as she murmured in disappointment, "We've arrived already?"

"I'm afraid so," the Count replied, knowing she didn't need an answer but saying it just the same as he climbed from the carriage. He offered her his hand and helped her from the carriage then escorted her up the steps of the mansion.

"Thank you again, Count, for everything," Iris smiled widely and the Count of Monte Cristo bowed.

"I shall be here promptly at ten o'clock," he assured her and she swallowed again but nodded.

She knocked at the door as the Count headed back down the stairs and she couldn't help but watch him for a moment. The door opened, making her jump and turn back to it as one of the servants welcomed her back home and let her in. The door shut and she raced to her room up the stairs as she heard the carriage driving away. She threw the doors to her balcony open and watched as the Count's carriage drove down the street then leaned on the balcony with a small sigh for a moment and watched it disappear before going back into her room and getting ready for bed.

* * *

The Count entered the mansion and tossed his cloak, hat and cane to Ali as Bertuccio followed close behind. He strode toward the study and sat at the desk to look through the papers that were on its surface.

"So, that was Miss Iris, Your Excellency?" Bertuccio guessed, standing in the doorway. Ali had disappeared.

"Yes," the Count replied, not looking up at his servant.

"She seems to be very young," Bertuccio observed. "I would never challenge your judgment, Your Excellency but, are you sure this is the right course of action to take?"

"She is a means to an end," the Count replied, shuffling through the papers a bit. "Nothing more." He finally looked up at his servant who stood at attention. "Tell Haydee I will see her in a moment."

"Yes, Your Excellency," Bertuccio bowed and left to carry out his orders. The Count sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head. He rummaged through one of his pockets and pulled out an emerald shaped box with blue and red pills. After taking one he stood and walked down the hall to a door where he knocked, softly.

"Come in," came a soft, meek voice. The Count stepped through the doorway to see a beautiful young woman sitting on a silk cushion with long green hair, ghostly pale skin and deep forest green eyes that looked to him as he entered, then lowered in respect.

"Your Excellency," Haydee greeted in a small voice.

"I met Miss Iris Evans today, Haydee," the Count replied, getting right to the point, his hands behind his back. Haydee froze and slowly lifted her gaze back to him as he only stood. "I don't need to tell you how close we are to having our plans in order, do I?"

Haydee only shook her head slowly and the Count gave a quick nod then stepped closer to her.

"Until we leave for Paris, I must ask you to stay out of sight," the Count continued, still walking toward her until he was towering above her and she stared up at him. "I am not convinced that Miss Iris is not of a jealous nature, but I'll not take the risk of her seeing you here, living with me. When she is here, I must ask you to stay in this room. Understood?"

"Yes, Your Excellency," Haydee replied, bowing her head again. The Count gave a small smile and brought a hand below her chin to tilt her face up again then bent down and kissed her forehead, lightly. Haydee gasped silently, feeling his cold lips on her head, but said nothing.

"Sleep well, Your Highness," the Count murmured as he stood tall again and turned to leave when Haydee shot to her feet and stopped him.

"Your Excellency!" she called and he stopped and turned to her with wonder in his mismatched eyes. "May I speak freely?"

"Of course, Haydee," the Count replied, turning to face her fully.

"Please, try not to break her heart, Excellency," she pleaded, the long sleeves of her dress covering her hands as she brought them together in front of her. "I am aware that you see her only as a tool to be aware of your enemy's whereabouts and dealings, but please remember she is just an innocent girl."

There was a long moment of silence before the Count nodded solemnly and replied, "I leave tomorrow to the Evans mansion at nine o'clock in the morning. I shall be out all day. I shall do my best to carry out your request, Haydee. Now, get some sleep."

With that he turned and walked out of the room, leaving Haydee alone once again. She gave a small sigh as she sank back onto her cushion and gazed at her lap in sorrow.

_If only he knew how I feel about him_, she thought to herself, _would he go through with this...__all__ of what he has planned to do?_

* * *

Monte Cristo strode down the hall and into the master bedroom, stripping off his jacket and tugging at his cravat to get it off. He shut the door behind him and walked toward the dresser, a mirror on the wall above it. He stared at his reflection which many people said he didn't have, thinking he was some sort of deep space vampire. Wouldn't _they_ be surprised to see him staring at now, wondering if Bertuccio was right? What if this _was _the wrong path to take?

_Do not shrink back now, my friend_, a dark voice echoed in his head. _Your time for revenge is at hand. Miss Evans will soon give you a way toward the Morcerf's and then, your plans will fall perfectly_.

"_Our_ plans, Gankutsuou," the Count corrected, unbuttoning his shirt. Sighing he turned to the bed and crawled into it, welcoming sleep. He would need his strength for the next day when Miss Jenna Hale and Miss Iris Evans gave him a tour of London, an invitation he had accepted out of formality and not really with any motivation, save the fact that he would be able to spend more time with Iris.

As he pulled the covers up to his waist he thought of what Haydee had requested of him. If he had been informed correctly, this girl had a connection to all of the people responsible for what had happened to him, and he only saw her as a means to an end, as he had told Bertuccio. He hadn't failed to notice that everyone around him was wary of him using this girl to get to his enemies, but it couldn't be helped. Though, he _would_ try to refrain from breaking her heart. After all, he had promised Haydee he would try, and he always tried his hardest to keep the promises he made to the Princess of Janina, no matter how difficult it would seem to be.

He couldn't help but dwell on Iris Evans before drifting to sleep. He admitted she had beauty, and grace. He had told her that himself, and he had meant it, but it puzzled him that he had a smirk on his face as he thought of her now. He must have been tired, he thought, and shook his head slightly as if to shake away his thoughts, then closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Miss Evans!"

Iris looked up from her food as the clock struck nine in the morning and she sat with her mother and father at the breakfast table. Her personal servant, Autumn, was hurrying toward her, her blue eyes wide as she kept them on her mistress, her fire red curls pulled up into a loose bun with a maid's hair band over the top of her head…an envelope in her hand.

"Miss Evans, this just arrived for you," she reported, quickly, and Iris frowned at the servant girl as she took the letter Autumn handed to her. She turned it over and her frown disappeared to be replaced with a subtle yet hardly containable smile.

"Who is it from, dear?" Hannah asked, taking a bite of her food.

"A friend," Iris replied vaguely then looked up at Autumn and said, "Thank you. You may go now." As Autumn curtsied then hurried out of the room Iris turned to her father and asked, "May I be excused?"

"Certainly, love," Leonardo smiled and Hannah looked between the two suspiciously. Iris nearly leapt from the table with a quick 'Thank you' then nearly ran to her room upstairs. Shutting the door behind her she grinned widely to find Autumn already there and the maid raced to her mistress.

"Is it him?!" she asked excitedly in a whisper and Iris only nodded.

They both giggled and they stepped deeper into the room to sit on Iris's bed as she nearly ripped the envelope apart to get to its contents. Iris pulled the letter from the shredded envelope and Autumn looked at it over her shoulder.

_My Dearest Iris,_

_As you may know, I am no good with words of poetry and romance but I am not too proud to tell you that I miss more than any words could ever express. I hope you are having a better time of this than I, being apart from you is more than I can bear at times, but I find myself existing one, agonizing breath at a time. I cannot wait until my friends and I, or perhaps I, alone, make another trip to London, or if you make another trip here, to Paris. I wish I could see your smile again very soon. I shall wait for your reply._

_Yours forever,_

_Franz_

Iris sighed after reading it and pressed it to her chest with a huge smile on her lips.

"I must write back to him immediately!" she decided aloud, but at glancing at the clock on her nightstand her shoulders sank with her smile.

"What is it, Miss Iris?" Autumn asked, worriedly.

"Oh, I must get ready," Iris groaned, standing and taking the letter to her vanity to place it in her locked drawer with a few other private things she kept hidden there. "Jenna and I are to be the guides for the Count of Monte Cristo around London."

"The Count of Monte Cristo?!" Autumn breathed, shooting to her feet and Iris frowned at her in wonder after shutting the drawer to her vanity.

"You know of him?" she wondered.

"Oh, _yes_, Miss Evans!" Autumn confirmed, and pulled her mistress by the hand back to the bed to sit her down as she continued. "He is a self proclaimed Count with money by the carriage-full! Some say he is an alien, others, that he is a vampire from Deep Space! Personally, I am not so ignorant to be fooled by vicious gossip, I'm sure _you_ are not either, Miss Evans."

"A _self proclaimed_ Count?" Iris breathed back, her eyes wide. "Where did he get his money?"

"No one knows," Autumn replied giddily, an aura of mystery in her tone. "The man is a complete mystery that _many_ of the noble women are _dying_ to solve!"

"And I can see why," Iris admitted. "The man is rather handsome and charming."

"You seem charmed by him as well," Autumn noticed with a joking smile and Iris's cheeks were tinged pink as she looked away from her maid. "Surely, he is no Franz d'Epinay?"

"_No one_ is anything like Franz," Iris smiled dreamily, her cheeks tingeing a darker shade of pink. "But, I can see too that there is no one like the Count of Monte Cristo either."

"Oh, please be careful Miss," Autumn requested, taking Iris's hands. Iris looked at the maid in shock. "Thinking of two men at the same time can only lead to trouble, I'm sure!"

Iris smiled and took one of her hands from Autumn's grip to pat the maid's shoulder as she replied, "I shall be careful, Autumn. You need not worry about me."

Autumn sighed in relief then stood with her mistress as Iris went to the closet.

"Now," Iris hummed, shuffling through some of her clothes. "What to wear for an outing around London…?"

* * *

"Miss Jenna Hale," a servant announced from the doorway and Iris raced down the steps in a pink satin gown, the bodice trimmed with white lace, along with the square shaped collar and elbow length sleeves, white, lacey gloves on her hands. She met Jenna at the bottom stare and immediately hugged the girl fiercely.

"Alright, Iris, you must tell me _everything_ that happened between you and that _dapper_ Count you were escorting last night!" Jenna immediately said as she pulled Iris toward the parlor.

"Jenna---!"

"Quickly! He'll be here any moment!" Jenna sat them down on one of the sofas and faced sat close to her friend. "Leave out no details! I want every single one of them!"

"There is nothing to tell!" Iris insisted. "I introduced him to some of the people I had met prier to that particular night and he was a gentleman the entire time he escorted me home…he stayed on _his_ side of the carriage."

"Oh, do not play coy with me, Iris!" Jenna grinned, mischievously and Iris stared at her in wide eyed shock.

"Pardon me?!"

"I was very close by when I heard Sir Isaac ask for a dance from you," Jenna explained. "The count wouldn't let you off his arm!"

"Oh," Iris replied, vacantly. "Well, that was a kindness he did for me. I didn't _want_ to dance with him. He was staring at me the entire night!"

"Don't sound so repulsed!" Jenna retorted. "He is a respected man with money and influence!"

"Well, _you_ can pursue him then," Iris shot back. "I have no interest in the man, nor will I _ever_ have an interest in him. I set my standards higher than that of a man who would stare at me as if I were some sort of treat to be eaten!"

"Ah, I see," Jenna nodded in understanding and Iris frowned in wonder at her friend. "There is someone _else_ you'd have look at you that way isn't there? Perhaps our dear Count of Monte Cristo?"

"S-Certainly _not_!" Iris sputtered, angrily, but her cheeks gave a blush as she turned her nose up the opposite direction of her friend's face and crossed her arms over her chest.

"If that's true, then why are you blushing?" Jenna nudged, and Iris lowered her head slowly, but still didn't look at her friend.

"W-Well," she stuttered and Jenna leaned in slightly. "There is _someone_. But it's not the Count!"

She turned back to Jenna quickly, her cheeks pinker now at the thought running through her head. Jenna's face lit up and she grasped her friend's hands.

"Who is it?!" she grinned.

"N-No one you would know," Iris replied hesitantly, gazing down at her lap. "He lives in Paris."

"Paris?" Jenna echoed. "Did you meet him when you went there on holiday this past summer?"

Iris nodded then continued, "I…I don't think anything will come of it, though."

"Why not?" Jenna squeaked in disbelief and Iris let out a small sniffle.

"H-He's engaged to married," Iris replied, turning her head slightly toward Jenna but not looking at her. "It was arranged some time before he and I met between his parents and the fortunate girl's parents."

"Why do you call her a fortunate girl?" Jenna wondered, her tone softening as she felt her friend's pain.

"Because he is a wonderful man," Iris smiled, weakly. "One I can only _dream_ of marrying now."

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

The two girls jumped when the servant announced him and they heard his footsteps coming closer to the parlor. They jumped to their feet and Jenna gave Iris her handkerchief to wipe away the small tears that had run down her cheeks but she quickly grabbed the other girl's hand.

"You must swear not to mention what I have just told you to anyone," she whispered urgently, hearing the Count stop at the closed door. Jenna nodded with a wink and Iris sighed in relief. The door opened and the Count tipped his hat to the girls as he entered, the girls curtsying.

"Good morning, Your Grace," Jenna smiled for both of them.

"Good morning, Miss Hale," the Count replied, smiling that charming smile and taking one of her hands to kiss it politely as she gave another curtsy.

"And good morning, Miss Evans," he nodded to Iris as well, taking her hand also and kissing it.

Both girls had not failed to notice the sheer coldness of his lips and it made Iris shudder ever so slightly. The Count frowned at her in wonder as he let go of her hand and she gave a small sniffle.

"Have you been crying, Miss Evans?" he asked in great interest and she shook her head.

"No, no," she lied with a small smile. "I had a speck of dust in my eye. It's gone now, however."

Jenna said nothing as Iris handed her handkerchief back to her friend. Jenna wanted to smirk, seeing what cool lie her friend was but refrained from doing so.

"I must say, you were very prompt, Your Excellency," she said instead, linking her arm around Iris's. "Ten o'clock on the dot!"

"I am hardly ever late for any occasion," the Count replied then turned his gaze to Iris. "Especially when it is an outing on the town with two lovely ladies such as yourselves."

Jenna gave a sideways glance to Iris whose cheeks flared up again and she swallowed when her eyes connected with the Count's intense gaze.

"Well, we shall not disappoint you, Count," Jenna grinned, taking the liberty to link her other arm around one of his and leading them out of the parlor. "We shall only visit the _best_ shops and cafes and restaurants on our tour of London, true Iris?"

"Y-Yes," she managed to sputter as they headed for the door. The blush on her cheeks hadn't died down and she wished it would. She suddenly felt that this outing had been a bad idea after all.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


End file.
